The past wasn't so bright
by Zimfreak8
Summary: The sequel to The future ani't so bright.Yep that's right i made a sequel finally.
1. Chapter 1:What's eating him?

HEY, HEY everyone! Promised I was going to do a sequel to The future ani't so bright….well here it is. The past wasn't so bright! YAY ME! Just to warn you this will be sadder then the first one…..so get you're Kleenex!

* * *

Now were do I begin….I guess at the beginning...It all started on a Skool day. Dib, the paranormal obsessed boy just got out of class to hurry home so he could think of new plans on destroying his enemy…Zim. It was just two week's ago since they got back from the little trip from the Future. Dib walked outside and saw Gaz and some other Goths carrying cases. He walked over to his sister wondering what on Earth she could be doing and that she actually was hanging out with someone….

"What are you doing Gaz?"

Gaz turned around and glared at her brother.

"None of you're business…."

"What's in the case?"

"LIKE I SAID it's none of you're business!"

"As you're brother it is my business…."

Dib grabbed the case and tried to jerk it out of her hand's…

"LET GO DIB OR I WILL PUT YOU IN A HORRIDE NIGHTMARE REALM!"

"I….JUST…..WANT….TO SEE WHAT'S IN—"

Dib tripped which made his sister trip as well. They both fell to the ground and the case went flying and out of it came……frogs?

"What the…..what's going on?"

Gaz stood up very angry at her brother.

"YOU IDOIT NOW THERE LOOSE!"

"But…..what's going on!"

"I'm helping get these frog's from being dissected at biology."

"Since when do you care about anything….?"

Gaz opened an eye and gave him a death look.

"You know Dib you should be happy I'm doing something good for once…."

"How is this good Gaz? There are frogs everywhere? There's not one good thing about it!"

All the sudden, Zim came walking by looking at book called How to rule for Hobo's. He slipped on a frog and fell to the ground hard. Dib blink and stared at him. Then he turned to Gaz.

"…Well that's one good thing…."

Zim stood up rubbing his head.

"WHAT IS THIS….attack of the frogs?" Zim said confused.

"I'm helping these frogs from being killed is all…."

Zim blinked and gave her a weird look.

"Since when do you care about anything?"

Gaz glared at him.

"Well get these filthy earth frog's out of my way." He said trying to get them off his feet.

"Aw come on Zim you should be nice to them you have something in common with them.."

"And what's that?"

"Well you're both green and stupied….and you're both going get dissected HA, HA!"

Zim gave Dib a dirty look.

"HA, HA….oh come on Zim lighten up! It's just a joke…"

Zim picked up his book and started walking away.

"I'm not in a jokeing mood…."

Dib turned to Gaz.

"…..What's eating him?"

Gaz shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2: No party

Okay everyone sorry haven't made a chappy in a while. Okay to warn you this one is kinda sad….sooo bare with me.

It was late that night when Zim got home. His troubled mind hade been bothering him all day….

"Well ehh nice to get home for once…."

Zim stepped up to his freakish green home and opened the door. All the lights were out.

"I could have sworn I left a light on….Gir……Gir?...you here……"

Zim switched the light's on. Zim gasped to see Scoodge, Gir and Mini moose pop out."

"SURPRISE!" they yelled.

Zim screamed and ducked for cover. Everyone stood there a little confused.

"Ummm…….Zim?" Scoodge asked.

Zim stood up realizing that what he did was dumb and stood up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! GIVE ME A PAK ATTACK? Zim screamed.

Gir ran up to him.

"NO master's we's celebrating!" The little robot said hugging his master.

"EH….celebrating…..celebrating what?"

"You're birthday silly…." Scoodge said with a smile.

Zim stepped startled.

"How…..how did you know it was my….."

"Well we wanted to know why you've been acting weird lately and…..I remember….today's you're birthday….!" Scoodge smiled again this time a little scary.

Gir held up a cake.

"BLOW OUT THE CANDLE'S MASTER!"

Zim stepped back.

"N….no…thank you….."

Everyone looked shocked.

"But…Zim….it's you're birthday…."

"I don't wanna celebrate….."

"But's master…..it's you're birthday you have to-"

"NO!" Zim screamed.

Gir dropped his antenna.

Zim sighed.

"Look……this is nice of you……but I don't want a party….."

Zim turned and went to his lab.

It was later that night Zim was working on some plan for Earth. Gir a little worried since he knows his master hate's to be disturbed.

"ma…..ma….master?"

Zim turned around to see Gir standing in the door way a little shaken.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"I……I…..know you don't want a birthday…but….please open my gift….."

Gir held a poorly wrap package.

Zim sighed and motioned him to sit on his lap. Gir happily ran to him and gave I to him.

Zim opened it. And looked at it. He held out a poorly yet cute colored drawing.

"It's you's and's me! I drew it all by's my self's…."

Zim couldn't help but give a little smile.

"thank you……..it's nice….."

"Master why's you's don't want to have a party…?"

"Because Gir……something bad….happened on my birthday when I was Smeet…..and…I really don't want to remember it……."

Gir blinked still clueless on why he didn't want a party. Of course he was always clueless.

"That's why……and bedside's it's just you're birthday…..the day you were born….nothing big……."

Gir blinked then hugged him.

"I's don't know about you………. But's me glade you's were born….."

Zim not knowing what to say patted his head.

"Ehhh same here……….."


	3. Chapter 3: Going back in time

Hey everyone sorry I've been out of town BUT NOW I'M BACK and with a new chappy!

* * *

Later that night Gir was thinking about what his master said.

_"Something bad happened to me on my birthday when i was a smeet and I don't want to remeber it__…."_

Those word's went threw Gir's little empty head over and over.

Gir sat on the couch watching the scary monkey show when it hit him.

"ME'S KNOW'S WHO WILL HELP MY MASTER!"

* * *

The next day Gir in his doggy suit ran to the big head boy's house other wise known as Dib. Gaz and Dib were on the couch, Gaz was watching her favorite vampire piggy movie. As for Dib he was looking threw some files of Zim to see which one he could send into mysterious mystery's for the 400th time.

"Dib…..forget you have sent in at least 486 pictures of Zim there not going to put it on….."

"486 is the charm Gaz……"

All the sudden they heard a loud scream and bang at the door. Dib recognized the scream it was Gir no doubt. Dib let out a sigh.

"Let me in……"

Gaz shrugged and went to the door. But before she could answer it Gir flew open the door and ran to Dib.

"BIG HEAD IT'S MY MASTER HE'S SAD HE'S DON'T WANT TO HAVE A PARTY BECAUSE SOMETHING BAD'S HAPPENED WHEN HE WAS A KIDDY!" Screamed Gir flinging his arm's in the air.

"...Gir get out of my HOUSE!" Dib said not even looking up from his files.

"But's it's master he's not happy….."

"Awwww…….guess what though…..I don't care!"

Gir sighed.

"But…….it's his birthday…………."

"So?"

"Please….I love my master I's don't want him sad………never's…."

Dib looked up to Gir's unhappy face. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"…..no….."

This time Gir got an idea…..and really the only idea he's ever gotten.

"You's know's if we's go back in time's…..then you's can find out more about's the Irken race……"

That got Dib's attention. He stood up and thought again.

"Well……I could always find out more about Zim's race so I can destroy it…….alright well go see what's up….."

Gir's face lit up and squeak with joy.

* * *

Dib, Gaz and Gir walked down to Membrane's lab and walked towards the machine.

"Okay Gir what year was Zim a kid?"

Gir shrugged.

"Gir I have to know so I can set the time to go to…."

"Master never told me his age………but's me remembers Scoodge saying that we were kid's there were two eclipse's and he's said that only happens ever 200 year's!

Dib blinked then started laughing.

"Gir that's…..that's impossible because if that was true that would make Zim…….200 year's old!"

"…….yes……."

Dib blinked. He couldn't believe Zim was that old.

"…..ooookkkaay…….whatever….."

He started the machine and sat to 200 year's ago.


	4. Chapter 4:The man

Okay everyone forgive me that last chappy was crap……The hole machine thing. So yeah I guess it also teleports….it was like2 in the morning so I was think just great. So again sorry for the crap….

* * *

Dib started the machine and got in

And in a blink of an eye they were on Irk. Gir screamed.

"WES ON MASTER'S HOME!"

"Lucky us……" Gaz said not carrying at all.

"Okay let's do this and go….." Dib said looking at the non feeling planet.

Gir jumped in the air and pointed.

"THERE'S MY MASTER!"

Gir pointed to a little Irken child. The child was sitting on a bench looking at pages.

"How do you know that's him all Irken's look alike….."

"Me's just know's……" Gir said with a smile.

He was about to run to his younger master and hug him but quickly grabbed his little arm.

"What's you doing?"

"He doesn't know you yet Gir its best if he doesn't see us…."

Younger Zim sat up and was about to walk off but two kid's ran up and grabbed his stuff.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK IN THE OF ZIM!" Zim screamed.

"Make us defective!" Said one of the kid's who was holding up one of his folder's.

Zim tried to jump and grab the book but one of the other kids jumped behind him and grabbed Zim antenna and made him fall to the ground.

Gir gasped at the site.

Zim stood up he's knee was scraped. But he could not show pain for it is a weakness there were taught.

"What's that matter you going to cry defective"? The kid said in a cold and sharp voice.

"Shut up……." Zim said trying not to show his sadness.

"COME ON DEFECTIVE….CRY!"

Zim held his head and was about to cry when a man stepped behind Zim.

"That's enough now…..hand the young man his stuff…..before I report you…." Said the man.

The two kids looked at each other and obeyed his orders and ran off laughing.

The man helped Zim up and helped gather his stuff.

"My, my…..this is very good stuff….he said looking at the file's…."

"….I….I….want to some day be in the Irken military……" Zim said in a weak voice.

"I see…well I think you're doing well…."

The man stood up and handed Zim his stuff.

"Take care now!"

The man walked off.

Zim stood there puzzled about who was the man.

Gir and others were watching from a bush near by.

"Who was that guy!" Dib asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Something's not right here

Well everyone since I got such a nice review from Netbug. I'm doing TWO in one night (clap's.

* * *

Little Zim stood there and watched the man leave.

"WAIT!" Yelled Zim.

The man turned around and looked at Zim.

"I um……thank you….."

The man smiled.

"Anytime……"

"Is….there anything I can do to repay you? It's an Irken's duty!"

The man thought for a moment.

"You know……..I there is one little thing you could for me….."

"Yes?"

"You see there is a Smeet fighting championship or other wise know as S.F.C. And I really need a Smeet like you're self to enter. The prize you see is over 200,000 moneys!"

Zim's eyes widen. He wasn't so sure since he hasn't hade much training since he was hatched.

"Well eh…….I don't know much about fighting sir…..but…"

Zim saluted and stood tall.

"I will do it! If you can train me?"

"Of course. It's a deal…….."

The man shook Zim's little hand.

Meanwhile over to were Dib and other's were hiding.

"I don't get it….you said some bad happened to Zim when he was a child? I don't see anything wrong….."

Gir looked back at his younger master.

"Did master lies?"

Hour's past and even days but it didn't matter since days were like minutes in the present. It was finally the day of the S.F.C. Zim and the strange who they found out was gone by the name Clork. Zim was in the lead of the fight. Clork seemed very happy. Zim's component was Smeet Mirka. Zim was ready to fight. Clork promised he would give him half the money and he would be a very rich Irken Smeet and finally be recognized for the genius that he is. The bell rang and Zim activated his spider legs and begin to fight.

"Me's worried." Gir finally said after watching his master fight 10 rounds.

"Why! This is the most fun I've hade in a while!" Dib said stuffing down some kind of Irken food.

Gir sighed and looked back at the fight.

Zim used his spider legs to try and make the other Irken child go flying. But it failed when the child grabbed Zim and threw him to the ground. Clork watched nervous. It hade been ten minute's and Zim was getting the crap knocked out of him. He finally feel to the ground and surrendered. The crowd cheered for Mirka's victory. Dib watched Clork's reaction. Clork looked like he was going into rage. He clinched his fists and stormed out.

"hmmmm……." Dib thought to himself. Something wasn't right about Clork.

It was later and Zim was looking for Clork he finally found Clork in a dark alley.

"CLORK…..I'm glade I found you…..I'm sorry I lost but that guy was really hard….."

Clork did not respond.

"…..Clork…..Look I'm sorry I tired and he was really hard he hit me hard to I—"

Clork all the sudden slapped Zim hard in the face. Zim went flying up against the wall hard. Zim looked up at Clork and gasped.

"…..What that Smeet did to you is Nothing! Compared to what I'm going to do to you!


	6. Chapter 6: Not again

Ha, Ha it seems Clork isn't such a good after all…..

* * *

Clork grabbed Zim by the shirt and threw him again but with more force. Zim tried to stand but he failed at moving his legs.

"YOU WERE SOUPOSE TO WIN!" Clork yelled.

Zim then made him self find the strength to stand.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME?" Zim screamed with almost tear's in his eyes.

"CARED? Let's get one thing straight! Carrying is not something an Irken does not do. And for trusting me…..was something very dumb indeed."

Zim couldn't believe that this was happening. The only person who thought could ever care was only after the money.

"NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Clork demanded.

Zim with out a second hesitation, Zim ran as far is could. Gir and Dib were watching as well.

Gir's eye's filed with tear's. He hade know idea that his master went threw anything like this. Gir buried his head in Dib's shirt and cried. Dib was even shocked. Never in his life would he think that Zim went threw this.

"It's okay Gir……..it's okay…." Said Dib trying to clam the sobbing robot.

"I wanna go home! I wanna see my master!" Gir cried looking up at Dib.

Dib agreed and hit the device in his hands and in a flash there were home. Gir ran with out the door saying a word.

"….well that was fun but I need to watch TV now…." Gaz said walking into the living room.

Dib sighed as his sister unfeeling for other people.

* * *

As for Gir he was running to his home with tears still in his eyes on the event he just saw. His master was destroyed at a young age…..too young…..Gir ran into the house to see Zim and Scoodge with a board looking at plan's for Earth conquest.

"Gir shut the door I don't Dib looking at my newest and most genius plan's ever!" Zim said looking at his plan's once more.

Gir slowly did so then looked back at his master and gave him the sadist look you hade ever seen.

"Gir did you get any those rubber piggy's? I need one for one of my plan-"

Zim looked up and saw Gir's face.

"Ehhhh……you okay?"

Gir tired to smile but it was no use he screamed and ran to his master and hugged him tight.

"MASTER!"

Zim was startled at Gir's reaction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Ma….master I'm sorry!"

"Sorry! For what…..and what did I say about hugging me?"

"About…..about Clo—"

Gir was cut off when Zim's computer screen came down.

"**Master, You have a transmission**." Said the computer.

"It must be the Tallest….Gir I'll be right back."

With that Gir let go of his master while Zim went in the other room.

Zim sat in his lab. He turned on the screen.

"Greeting's my Tallest I—WHAT THE?"

The person on the transmission was not the Tallest.

"Hello Zim…..remember me?" said the voice.

Zim feel out of his chair. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the face.

"Cl……..Clork………"

"Nice to see again……I see that you're doing well…………"

Zim's eyes hade fear written all over them. But he shook his head and glared at the man who destroyed his life.

"What….do you want?" Zim said he a cold voice.

"Now Zim……can't I just say hi?"

"Hi……or die…..you tried to kill me………"

"Listen about that……I was wondering if I could meet on Irk……..you see I want to apologize for my behavior that day I wasn't…….feeling so good…."

"Why should I believe you!"

"Aw come on…….I'm like you're father…….remember?"

"…………I don't have a father and I did you certainty would not be him!"

"Just come….or else I'll come there!"

That got Zim's attention.

"No……no I don't want Gir and Scoodge to find out……..fine….."

"Good….I'll see you tomorrow."

The transmission went off leaving Zim alone.

Zim sat back in the chair and tried to put his thought's together. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What have I done…………………"


	7. Chapter 7: On Irk

Ha, ha what could Clork want? WAIT why am I asking you? I'm the writing the story.

* * *

Zim came back in and looked at Gir and Scoodge trying to put on a smile.

"Hey, Zim who was that?" Asked Scoodge.

"…HU?...Oh um…..the Tallest! Yeah uh they need me on Irk for a while…so yeah I'll be gone for a couple of day's okay….?"

"But's….master….we's always go together.….." Gir said looking up at his master.

"I know but this is one mission……I don't need a robot…"

Gir didn't say anything. Zim walked out of the room with out a word.

It was later that night and Gir was sitting next to Scoodge watching The scary Monkey show. They hade not heard a word from Zim, since he came tell them about his trip.

"…..Me's worried………….."

"Ah no need to Gir! You can't go with him everywhere you know….."

"Why's?"

"Well….uh…..because Zim's an Invader and as an Invader he must do thing's on his own………"

Gir looked at the ground and sighed.

"I's find something's bad about master……"

"What's that Gir?"

"Master………he's……"

"Yeess?"

"Clo—"

All the sudden Zim came in the room and looked at them.

"Well…..eh…..I'm on my way….."

Gir ran to him and hugged him.

"Master…..please…..let's me go with you……."

"Gir, no hugging……and no you can't come it's something I only need to do."

Zim made Gir let go of him and walked to his Voot cruiser, Leaving Gir and Scoodge there.

* * *

It hade been 10 hours. Zim was almost at Irk. It would usually take 6 month's to get there. But Zim updated the cruiser to go ten time's as fast.

* * *

He was finally on Irk. He stepped out of his ship and sighed deep. He was home…..but not for a good reason…….all the sudden he heard noise's from the back of his ship.

"HM. WHO'S THERE!"

The sound was coming from the cargo. He opened and out came….

"SCOODGE, GIR…..DIB?"

They stood up a little embarrassed.

"Hey Zimy…we uh….got lost" Said Scoodge with a big freaky smile.

"Lost? Or stole a way's!" Zim said crossing his arms.

"Well….both really…."

"MASTER!" Gir screamed.

"Master we's go every were together we's like egg's and bacon……cookie's and ice cream……..like walrus's and chocolate……"

"Yeah Zim…..except for the last one……" replied Scoodge.

"Well Ehhh I didn't want you to come this is a private mission….."

Zim then looked at Dib.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored….."

Zim then got irritated. The last thing he wanted to do was get Scoodge ,Dib and Gir involved.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU DISOBEY MY ORDER'S!" Screamed Zim.

Gir's antenna dropped and started to cry.

"I'm….sorry master……."

Zim sighed and looked at him.

"Sorry….look just stay here!"

Zim then walked off. Again.


	8. Chapter 8:Clork's back

Okay well to start off with….This chappy well be longer then the last one. And then I will be out of town tomorrow so there won't be a chapter tell Friday sorry everyone..

* * *

Gir ran after his master and grabbed him.

"NO'S….master please…tell's me's what's going on?"

"Gir it's none of you're business……"

"Yes's it is…….I want to go with you please I-"

Zim then got very irritated with Gir and turned around and slapped him the same way Clork did.

"YOU'RE NOT COMEING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Zim yelled.

Gir stood there teary eyed at his master's reaction. Zim then to off running.

As he was running he felt horrible on what he just did…..but it was for his own good he didn't want him to get involved with Clork.

"ZIM YOU BIG JERK!" Dib yelled.

* * *

Zim was at the place Clork told him to meet him. It was an old a banned Irken factory.

Zim stepped in ignoring his instinct on not to go in. He waited but Clork hadn't shown up.

"Well…….I guess he's not coming…..good….then I can go back to Earth and—"

"Aw so soon……but you just go here." Came a voice.

'Clork!...what do you want?"

Clork came into vision.

"Well you sure have grown since I last saw you……"

"You're right….I'm an Invader….."

"I see……."

"What do you want? Tell me now or—"

"Or? Or what? You'll try and fight me like you did when you fought that pathetic battle?"

That mad Zim tick. He launched a punch at Clork but missed.

"Just as bad as always…."

Zim turned and tried to hit again but Clork grabbed his hand and threw him hard.

"BACK OFF! I CAN CONTACT THE TALLEST AND THEY'LL—"

'Oooooh the tallest I am scared……..you really think they care what happens to you?"

"You don't one thing about me or how the tallest think!"

Clork then laid down some folders and pictures of his house on Earth and Gir and Dib and his record's.

"Actually Zim I know everything about you……I know why you want to be an Invader….I know why people hate you…."

Zim stood there wide eyed.

"….NOOOO!" Zim screamed and tried to throw a punch, but it was no use Zim went flying against the wall.

"…..Explosions……..Irk going into 5 year's of darkness….tallest Myiuki, Tallest Spork death……everywhere you go you try to show people you're not a defective….but everywhere…..you fail."

Zim grabbed his head, knowing it was true.

"So people turn against you…..there fear of you turn's into hate. When you do something right it ends up someone dieing or a place to explode and you get mad and try to make it better but you're anger get's the better of you…and when you loose you're anger you are more dangroues then any Ikren I have ever seen…..like the Tallest…..they got rid of you…sent you on fake mission to Earth……."

Zim stood there soaking it all in. Know it was all true.

"But I can help you….Zim……"

"…..You can……?"

"Right now you're an angered, hurt Irken adult……but I can change that you wish to control correct?...Well…….I can help make you're dream's come true…….but there are some…..people in the way of you're dream's right now…."

"…..like who?"

"The Tallest…to start with."

"But…..what do I do there my leader's there higher power then me…"

"Nothing a little…….laser can't take care of….."

Zim gasped.

"You want me to kill the tallest? NEVER!"

"Think about it…….they wanted to kill you Zim."

"I see what you're doing……you want to be Tallest right now! So you want me to kill them!"

"Perhaps….but if I'm tallest then I can give you the best treatment!"

"I will never hurt the Tallest…..This talk is over with!"

Zim then turned to walk out the door.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Clork yelled.

"Oh yeah…..watch me walk out the door…."

Clork laughed and held up a small button.

"I'm afraid……you're wrong!"

Clork pressed it and Zim's PAK flashed and ran a shot of electricity threw his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. Chapter 9:Zim's past

Back from my trip yay and what a trip it was….anyhow here's the next chappy enjoy!

* * *

Zim screamed with pain as the shock was going threw his body. His leg's hade a mind of there own he hade no control over his body.

"Wha……t's happening?" Zim said trying to get out a word.

"When you were a young smeet Zim, I inserted a small chip in you're PAK without you knowing. It allows me to control you're PAK…..incase of a time like this…."

"You….BA-AHHH!"

"You said you would help me when you were small and you promised you would do anything I ask…..and that's a promise I intend for you to keep…….."

* * *

Meanwhile Dib, Scoodge and Gir were waiting by the voot cruiser.

"Sooooo how do you…..irken's….you know…" Asked Dib.

"How do you mean?" Replied Scoodge.

"How do you make Irken's……"

"Oh well were clone's really……you see when an Irken die's they take a DNA sample from that Irken and put a bunch of DNA sample's together and then the Irken grows in the tube till the Irken is ready to have a PAK and activate!"

Dib sat there with his eye's huge.

"Anymore question's?"

"……NO….no…no..no My brain hurt's to much…"

Scoodge turned his head and looked at Gir.

"He's been awfully quit." Whispered Scoodge.

"I know…..HEY….Gir….you okay!"

"……….master……………hit me………….and yelled at……at…..m….me……." Gir said with a teary voice….."

"Aww Gir come'on…..that's just Zim……he's a jerk and all way's well be….I don't really see why you hang around him……"

"No Dib. Zim…..wasn't always this bad…..he was….rather difficult before…..but since………never mind…" Scoodge said turning the other way.

"You mean that Clork guy?"

Scoodge turned at Dib with a very surprised look on his face.

"How……how do you know about—"

"We sorta went back in time….and saw it……"

Scoodge sighed deeply. And looked at the ground.

"……Yeah…….poor guy………"

"Poor guy? What are you talking about? Zim is a selfish jerk who only care's about destroying and—"

"Not always' Dib……..when he was a kid…..he was just like you……"

Dib got a confused look on his face.

"You see….Dib…..Zim is…..a defective……I've known it my hole life…..but yet unlike everyone else I made him my friend……everyone hated him growing up….Like…….when one time…."

(Flashback)

* * *

It was one day when me and Zim were outside. I was working on my work while Zim was going on about he will be mighty, Which I didn't mind that much it made him happy so I let him go on.

"SOMEDAY…..SOMEDAY SCOODGE I ZIM! Will be the GREAEST INVADER THERE WAS!"

"He, he Zim I'm sure you will………" Younger Scoodge said looking up at his friend smiling.

"……YOU'RE LIEING!" Zim screamed.

"…….But I was agreeing with you Zim………"

"…..oh……."

All the sudden two Irken kid's came up to Zim.

"HEY YOU……Zim right?"

"Yes…I AM ZIM!"

"Well….uh…."Zim"…..Well we heard that they found this new liquid called "Water" and they say it's strange stuff…..you coming?"

"Sound's cool……alright."

"Zim no!...I don't think this is a good idea……I heard that "Water" Is bad for Irken's skin……."

"Oh Scoodge……you are always worrying it will be fun come on…."

Scoodge sighed and began to walk with Zim and the other kid's.

It was ten minutes later and Zim, Scoodge and the other two kid's were in the Ikren lab's.

"Zim I'm telling ya……..this place is off limit's to Smeet's we shouldn't—"

"Scoodge…..well you quite it's nothing to worry about….I am Zim…..remember…..I can handle a little water…." Zim said patting his friend's shoulder.

I hade a bad feeling in my squiggly spooch about this, I've always known Zim to be quit dumb about these thing's.

"Well here we are." Said one of the kids pointing at a giant container of water.

"That's it? That's not too bad."

One of the kid's smiled evilly.

"Then……JUMP IN!"

At that seconded one of the kids's pushed Zim into the water.

"ZIM!" Screamed Scoodge as he watched in horror as his friend was drowning.

The kid's laughed at Zim's pain. But there laughter was heard when two Irken scientist came in and saw Zim in the water dieing. They hade no time to think they quickly grabbed Zim out of the water and laid him down on ground.

"ZIM! ZIM….." Screamed Scoodge running down to him.

"…is…..he…." Scoodge said almost teary eyed.

At that moment Zim started to breath. He coughed up some water but he was fine.

"Zim…..you scared me I thought you were dead…..AND YOU!"

Scoodge turned to the kid's.

"YOU SON OF A—'

Zim put a hand on Scoodge shoulder.

"No…….it's not worth it….let's……just go……."

"But."

"Now……."

Scoodge gave the kid's a glare and walked with his friend.


	10. Chapter 10:Figured it out!

Okay well usually I don't write chapter's two night's in a row. But I felt like so (shrugs).

* * *

(End of flashback)

Dib sat there with wide eyes. Zim was just like him at that age. If he could recall some kid's pushed him into a chemical tube when they were on a field trip in the second grade.

"But that's just part of his life…….if he every found out he was a defective…..it would kill him……." Scoodge said closing his eyes.

Usually that would be a good thing because he wanted Zim dead more then anything. But hearing that story he wasn't so sure.

"Speaking of him…..he sure has been gone long….were would he be?"

Gir sat there with his back turned and thinking of all the good time's he hade with his master before all this.

"Master…….were's are you's?" Gir said quietly to himself looking up at the sky.

"You know what was weird." Scoodge finally said after two minutes of silence.

"What?"

"That transmission he got from the Tallest…..wasn't from the Tallest….."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I was tidying up that night and Zim left on his computer form were we get some time's are transmissions…….so I was about to turn it off when I was interested what the Tallest could have wanted so I check the last Transmission and it was from an unknown area. I was about to find out who it was when Zim came in….."

"Why would Zim lie?" Dib asked.

"I don't know and every since he gotten it he's been acting so weird always nervous and paranoid who do you think it was?"

Dib sat there and thought but he couldn't think who it could have been.

Gir still looking at the sky was also thinking…which wasn't very much thinking but it was enough to figure it out. Gir gasped and looked at Dib. Dib looked back at him it was like they read minds.

"CLORK!" They both screamed.

"What? Clork?" Scoodge said surprised.

"Think about it! Have you ever seen Zim so scared? Zim doesn't get scared unless…."

Scoodge shot up.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO FIND ZIM!" Scoodge yelled running.

Dib and Gir nodded and ran.

"Were are we going?" Dib asked running.

"To the Tallest they can help….I hope."

"The Tallest? But I thought they were on that Armada ship thing?"

"They were but there now taking a rest for a few day's on Irk then there heading back onto space!"

* * *

It was later when they final reached the building were the Tallest were they got pass security since Scoodge used to work for them.

The Tallest were on the throw chair's eating what else? Snacks.

"Ahhhhh isn't this great Purple? Snack's soda peace and quite…." Said Red throwing down chips.

"And best of all! No Zim!" Purple replied.

"Ah yes…..No Zim…..this is great! Nothing can destroy this moment."

Just then Scoodge, Dib and Gir came running in.

"MY TALLEST!" Scoodge yelled.

"….aaaaand I spoke to soon….." Said Red with a irritated look on his face.

Scoodge saluted and stood in front of them.

"My Tallest…we have trouble Zim….he's—"

Purple gasped and hugged his chip sack.

"ZIM ISN'T HERE IS HE?"

"No my Tallest…..he's in trouble."

Red and Purple looked at each other.

"And why is that trouble?"

Dib cut in front of Scoodge.

"LOOK! Zim's with this guy named Clork he's a real bad guy and were afraid something's wrong."

"Awwww well that's life take them away." Said Red signaling his hand.

"NO wait My Tallest listen we-"

All the sudden there was a huge bang from outside. Two guard's came running and screaming.

"What's going on?" Purple yelled.

All the sudden the door blew to pieces. Fire and smoke was in the air. When a figure came out of the smoke.

"CLORK!" Yelled Dib.

"Hello everyone I would like you to meet my new friend." Clork said with and evil smile.

A another figure came out of the smoke it was Zim. You could tell he was in pain by the look in his eyes.

"Zim!" Dib and Scoodge said at once.


	11. Chapter 11:The final battle

Okay everyone sorry haven't updated in a while been outa town. Yeah again --' And we only have about three chappy's left so I want to keep you on the edge. And if you think Clork is bad now….just wait.

* * *

"Master? MASTER!" Screamed Gir running to his master not realizing what was happening.

"Now, now…..Irken's don't hug…." Said Clork holding up the device.

Zim screamed as the shock went threw him and made him hold up his laser hitting Gir.

Gir went flying against the wall. Gir stood up shocked on what his master did.

"Now…..let's take care of that Tallest problem….don't you agree Zim?"

"You-"

Zim was about to speak when Clork shocked him again and made him hold up the laser to the Tallest.

"AH ZIM'S GONE CRAZY……AGAIN!" Purple screamed.

"QUICK TO THE ZIM GONE CRAZY SHELTER!" Red screamed.

"We don't have one remember we used the government's money to buy a snack stand in the ship." Purple replied.

"Oh yeah."

"ENOUGH! KILL THEM NOW ZIM!"

Zim with no control shot at them but missed.

The Tallest screamed and tired to run.

"Scoodge do something!" Dib said worried.

Scoodge ran in front of Zim.

"ZIM STOP! PLEASE WE CAN HELP!"

"SCOODGE MOVE!" Zim screamed.

"I can't let you hurt the Tallest!

Zim pushed Scoodge out of the way he knew he hade no longer a choice.

Zim held up the laser to the Tallest. And for once the Tallest were actually afraid of him after all the year's of making fun of him almost killing him. It seemed the table's hade turned.

"Come on Zim you don't want to kill us? Were you're leader's…..we would never kill you!" Said Red shaking.

"Actually we would—" Replied Purple but before he could say anymore Red hit him.

"I'm sorry my Tallest….." Said Zim with a fear in his voice.

Dib could no longer take it he realized Zim was the way he was because his whole life he was hated and maybe if he more friend's like Scoodge that showed him kindness maybe he would have been kindness…

"Everyone deserves a seconded chance." Said Dib to himself.

Dib ran in front of the Tallest.

"DIB WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOVE UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET KILLED TOO!"

"No Zim listen you can fight Clork! He's just a guy like you I know what you've been threw because I was hated my whole life like you were Zim!"

Zim still holding the gun up paused.

"DO IT NOW FORGET KINDESS! THAT'S FOR HUMANS YOU'RE A IRKEN!" Clork screamed.

"I…….I…."

All the sudden a bunch of Irken soldiers came in with there gun's all targeted on Zim's body.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE!" Yelled a soldier.

Even Tak heard of what was happened was there with the soldiers.

"It will be the last thing you do Zim!" She said holding up her laser ready to fire at him.

"FORGET ABOUT THEM! DO IT NOW!" Clork demanded.

"Zim,……..it's you're life…..it's you're choice please for once trust us and let us help I know you're hurting even though you don't show it but I went threw almost the same thing you can do this you're not a defective you're just someone that need's help!" said Dib.

Zim stared at Dib for a moment then turned to Scoodge and the tallest.

"…..I'm Sorry Dib……and thank you…."

Dib was surprised at Zim's replied.

Zim turned to Clork and shot the laser at him. But unfortunately it missed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Clork snaped.

Zim punched Clork with all his might.

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME HIT GIR!" Zim screamed.

Zim punched Clork in the face again harder.

"AND THAT WAS FOR DESTORYING MY LIFE!"

He threw four more good hit's at Clork before Clork finally hit Zim with his might. But now all the laser's were pointing at Clork. Time was up for him but in case something like this happened he hade a backup.

"You made a huge mistake defective!" Clork pressed another device and threw to the ground it was a bomb.

Everyone gasped as 60 second's counted down.

Clork grabbed Zim by the neck.

"And now to watch you die as you should have 200 year's ago as a child!"

Zim lifted his head and glared at Clork with so much rage.

"YOU CAN NO LONGER HURT ME OR ANYONE ELES ANYMOOORRRREEEE!"

Just that second Zim lifted his laser and shot Clork.

Clork was finally gone Zim fell to the ground and sighed.

"Who's the defective now?"


	12. Chapter 12: My best friend

Okay everyone well here's the next chappy! Were almost done with this one.

* * *

Tak went over to the bomb and tried to shut it off but it failed to work.

"CLORK THAT IDIOT! HE LOCKED THE BOMB I CAN'T STOP IT!" Tak yelled back at the soldiers.

"We have get the Tallest out of here!" Replied a soldier.

They agreed and to the Tallest out of the building. Dib turned to still see Zim on his knees.

"ZIM! Come on we have get out of here now! Dib said trying to help Zim up.

"I'm staying……" Zim said in a small voice.

"What? Zim did you take stupid pill's or something? You can't stay!"

"If it goes off all of Irk well be gone….."

"But…..we can still get off the planet not all of us but you me and Tallest can!"

"No Dib….Clork was right I am a defective I see that now I was never meant to be an Invader all my life I have destroyed things……..and now it's time for me to help my planet….."

"But……….Zim there's no way you could shut if off anyway!"

"Yes there is this building has a shield I can activate it and only the building would exploded."

"But that mean's……..you would…..be in the explosion…….."

Zim raised his head and smiled.

"Some time's we have to do thing's we don't want to do………"

Dib stood there wide eyed at Zim's response all this time he thought he was un feeling cold hearted alien jerk but he really does care for his people and his planet.

"MASTER!" Gir came running to him and grabbed him hand.

"MASTER! We's has to go! Me's don't want to blow up right now!"

Zim looked down at Gir and smiled almost a smile of sadness how was he going tell Gir he would never see him again. Zim leaned down and looked at his little robot.

"Gir…….I have to go away for a while okay?"

"Were's?" Said Gir with a confused look.

"……somewhere…….but not forever okay?"

Gir was still confused.

"But's…..master…I's told you's we go everywhere together! Rember's?"

"Not were I'm going Gir……"

"But……"

Zim knowing this would be last time did something he hade never done he grabbed Gir and hugged him. Gir gasped at his master's reaction.

"Master?"

For once he let him self cry.

"You're the best friend……I have ever hade in my life Gir!"

Gir now more confused but didn't care because for once his master hade showed him kindness back. He hugged him back raping his little metal arms around his master.

"Which is why…….I won't you to forget me…….."

"Hu?"

Zim turned off a switch on Gir's head and Gir was now on standby. And took out a little disk out of Gir's head and broke it.

"ZIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dib said with a shocked look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13: Saying goodbye and The Final

Well….were here folk's….the final chapter in The past wasn't so bright…….

* * *

Zim handed the sleeping Robot into Dib's arms.

"There….now he will never remember me."

"Zim! Why did you do that?"

"I don't want him to suffer his lost of me. Because of my stupid mistakes so I took out his memory disk he will forget he ever knew me…."

"But Zim!...You can't just….I mean……"

Zim put a hand on Dib's shoulder.

"Take care of him for okay?...I'm going to miss fighting with you."

Dib stood there speechless.

"NOW GO!" Zim yelled pointing to the door.

Dib ran to the door. He looked back at Zim one last time. Zim smiled and nodded. Dib smiled and ran out of the building.

Zim with no fear now turned to the machine generator. He activated the shield pressing and flipping switches finally with only 12 second's ramming he pressed to the button that would start the shield. The shield was on. Zim sat down and sighed.

He looked over at the clock that now hade 5 second's

"……Goodbye Gir…….I'm sorry I left you like this…….forgive me……"

And with that Zim shut his eyes and waited.

**"5……4….3…..2……….1!"**

**KABOOM!**

Everyone from out side watched as the building blew to pieces.

Everyone cheered except Dib and Scoodge.

Scoodge stood there watching the building burst into flames and crumble. His best friend his buddy…Zim the Irken Invader………was gone…..

Dib with Gir still in his arm's asleep put a hand on Scoodge's shoulder.

"……..I'm sorry….Scoodge……" Dib finally said after a long time of silence.

"….Thank you human………."

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Dib.

"……I don't know……go to another planet I guess…..Earth won't be the same now……"

Dib looked at Gir…….the poor thing now he will never remember his master. Dib looked up into the sky.

"Don't worry Zim……I'll take good care of Gir for you………"

* * *

It hade been 2 year's since the explosion.. Gir, Like Zim wished didn't remember anything. Dib took care of him and some time's made him do his chorus but Gir never remember Zim……Till one day.

Gir was screaming and running around the house playing Dib and Gaz were at Skool so he was ruler of the house. He ran and knocked thing's over and ran to Dib's room which he never understood why but he was never allowed in there but he didn't care at the moment and ran in. He jumped on the bed, Jumped on his desk knocking thing's over when he ran into a book shelf notebook's and paper's feel from the top shelf.

"WWEEEEE HHHOOOOOO FUN PAPER! ME EAT'S PAPER!" Gir screamed happily he was about to take a chomp out of one paper but it caught his eye on what the picture was about. The picture was a picture Dib took of Zim with out his disguise he was probably going to send it in to Mysterious mysteries. Gir stopped and looked at the picture carefully. That guy Zim…..he looked so familiar like in a dream he hade yet he couldn't place it but then Gir's eye's widen.

"………………Massssster………………?"

--THE END.--

* * *

Yep that's end…..sad eh? Well don't get to sad because there's a 60 I might write a third one…..not sure though I think two is good enough….but I really don't want to end it this way so It's up to you guy's if I write a third one or not. OH and yes thanks guy's for reading. And for the people who have read my all my Invader Zim story's you guy's make the story. 


End file.
